1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with an embedded component and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products including these semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are typically packaged, and then may be installed on a substrate including electrical circuitry, such as a circuit board. This results in space being occupied by both the semiconductor device package and the substrate, and in a surface area on the substrate being occupied by the semiconductor device package. In addition, cost may be incurred by performing packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly as separate processes. It would be desirable to reduce the space occupied by the semiconductor device on the substrate, and to simplify and combine the packaging, board manufacturing, and assembly processes as applied to the semiconductor device and the substrate.